


Klaine Advent 2017: Nose and Talk

by Daisyishedwig



Series: A Place to Call Home [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blaine gets kicked out, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seblaine friendship, klaine endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 11:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13166157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyishedwig/pseuds/Daisyishedwig
Summary: In a matter of days Blaine's whole world falls apart and everything he does to try and stay afloat only seems to make matters worse. A call to Sebastian Smythe is his last resort, and maybe the one that actually starts to make things better.





	Klaine Advent 2017: Nose and Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Blaine’s slipping hard and fast into a pretty dark depression here.

Blaine was completely silent on the drive home, and Sebastian idly chatted to fill the space, hoping to distract Blaine from whatever thoughts were whirring through his mind. When they made it back to the Smythe residence Blaine simply went up to his room with the quietest of thank you’s to Sebastian for picking him up. Sebastian watched him go up the stairs in silence before quietly following behind and ducking into his own room.

Sebastian expected to hear crying through the wall their rooms shared, but the eerie silence he was getting was worse. He stood no less than a dozen times, ready to go barge into the room and ask Blaine where that last bit of hope he had heard in his voice on the phone had gone too. But each time he sat back down, reminding him not to put his nose into Blaine’s business. 

When dinner came around and Blaine shuffled downstairs to the table with the dullest smile of gratitude towards William and Marie for cooking the worry in Sebastian’s gut tightened. Even as he and his parents chatted about their days, Blaine’s silent presence to his left was deafening. Even at his lowest (or what Sebastian thought was his lowest) Blaine was unnervingly polite to everyone. For him to be so low he couldn’t even muster that had Sebastian’s mind racing through everything that could have happened in between them hanging up and him pulling up in front of the Lima Bean. 

“So boys, tomorrow’s Halloween and I have yet to hear about any misguided adventures being planned for your last October as minors,” William teased.

“Yes, yes,” Marie agreed, “Blaine, does your club have any Halloween performances planned, or are you free for the night?”

Blaine looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. “I uh…” he cleared his throat, “no. They hadn’t planned anything for tomorrow. And… I haven’t been invited to any parties, so…” his eyes darted around like he wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say, “if you want to go out, I can hand out candy to the trick-or-treaters for you,” he finally rushed out, like the final pleading vestige of an overly polite boy who just wanted everyone to stop looking at him.

“Nonsense,” Marie said, “I thought Nick and Jeff were throwing a party tomorrow night, surely they’d love for you to come.”

Blaine’s face twitched with the most pained smile Sebastian had ever seen. “Really, I think I would prefer to just stay in.”

Marie looked like she was about to protest again so Sebastian jumped in, “Honestly, I think I’d rather skip the party too. You guys haven’t gone out on Halloween in years, Blaine and I will hold down the fort and maybe I can convince him to come out and watch some Halloweentown with me at some point,” he flashed a grin at Blaine and Blaine gave him a grateful nod and returned to pushing his food around on his plate. 

Marie looked torn, but William seemed excited by the idea of going to a Halloween party with his wife. “That sounds like a great plan, you know Lisa and Craig always throw that massive party in that huge haunted mansion in Columbus, but we’ve never gone.”

“I guess it would be fun, but we could always just leave a bowl of candy out if we wanted to go, the boys don’t have to skip their own parties so we can go.”

“Honey, I think if Blaine and Sebastian want to stay home, then they should,” he shot an encouraging look to Blaine.

“I really would like to stay home, Marie,” Blaine said softly and Sebastian didn’t know whether it was the use of her first name, or the fact that Blaine called their house home, but she dropped the conversation and let them move on. 

Walking back up to their rooms later, Sebastian gripped Blaine’s elbow gently before he could scurry on back into the blanket cocoon Sebastian could see on his bed. “Hey, I heard what you said earlier about us not really being friends, but I just want you to know you can come talk to me. Or if you just don’t feel up to talking, we can just sit in silence in the same room, just so you don’t have to be completely alone. Okay?”

Blaine nodded stiffly before shuffling into his room and shutting his door behind him. Sebastian got back to work his French paper in his room and waited. Ten minutes later there was a soft knock on his door and Blaine peaked his head in with a comforter wrapped around his shoulders and his laptop in his arms.

Sebastian motioned for him to come in and Blaine carefully settled himself on the floor at the foot of Sebastian’s bed and started typing away on his laptop. The silence lasted for an hour or so until Sebastian noticed Blaine was watching youtube videos on low volume instead of working on homework anymore. Sebastian rolled until he was propped on his elbows at the edge of the bed, watching over Blaine’s shoulder.

“Are these New Directions performances?” He asked quietly and Blaine shrugged with a small sniffle. It appeared to be just that, though more so a compilation video of Blaine within the group’s performances. Solos, or even just moments of him doing the choreography, sometimes practices, sometimes competitions, but always he had the brightest smile on his face as he performed. Sebastian didn’t know if he’d ever seen Blaine smile like that in person. The video finished and flipped to another one, this one was a Warbler’s competition, from before Sebastian’s time. It began with a duet between Blaine and Kurt before transitioning into another solo for Blaine. 

Blaine’s breathing had become shuddery and ragged and Sebastian glance over at him to see tears streaming down his face. He was about to say something snide about Kurt, and instinct of his based on his own dislike for the boy as well as hoping to quell some of Blaine’s own pain, but then Blaine switched again, to a video before Kurt had entered his life, a performance from his Freshman year with the Warbler’s, a cast on his arm but that never ceasing smile on his face. The unsteady breaths turned into full on sobs and Blaine curled in on himself, almost crushing the laptop to his chest in the process. 

Sebastian carefully pulled it away from him and set it on the ground just so he didn’t break it and slipped off of his own bed to sit on the floor beside Blaine. Blaine didn’t turn to him, but he didn’t pull away from the way their sides pressed together, shoulder to knee, and all Sebastian could hope was that his presence might help ground Blaine.

It took a good while, but eventually Blaine’s sobs quieted into hiccups and spoke. “I almost died when I was fourteen,” he said softly, “beaten half to death in a school parking lot after taking my friend Levi to a dance. Then I went to Dalton and found the Warbler’s. I hadn’t really performed before then, aside from regular school choir, but I found… I found joy and purpose in that room. It was the only thing I knew to do when everything else was falling apart. Just keep singing, just keep dancing and somehow I would be okay.” he took a deep breath to fight the renewed tears in his eyes. “They kicked me out today. Sam fought for me, but they thought I was a mole for the Warbler’s.”

“They’re idiots,” Sebastian said immediately, “they can’t possibly win without you.”

Blaine was silent again, apparently talked out from his confession. He had his arms wrapped around himself, eyes staring blankly off into Sebastian’s closet.

“Do you… do you want a hug?” Sebastian offered.

Blaine shook his head. “I want to not feel empty,” Blaine said, and Sebastian had no clue how to help him with that.


End file.
